Dr. James Henrey
|team = red }} Dr. James Henrey is a member of the New Pacific Order. Nation information The Forgotten is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 73 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Forgotten work diligently to produce Aluminum and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The Forgotten is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within The Forgotten to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Forgotten allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in The Forgotten. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Forgotten will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Dr. James Henry originally applied to the New Pacific Order on March 9, 2009. Four days later his application was approved by David14259. He was attracted to the NPO because of the Moldavi Doctrine, the Revenge Doctrine, and the easy navigability of the NPO Forums. Dr. James Henry has three comrades in the New Pacific Order that he particularly admires, particularly Maelstrom Vortex for his crazy brilliant ideas, and Navblue, for his excellence in MilCom. Iceknave is the closest companion of Dr. James Henry. Dr. James Henry is currently on his second nation, his first was accidentally lost when a horrible plague called Realifitis struck his nation. Professions past and present Diplomatic Corps Dr. James Henry joined the Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order as a Diplomat on 9/28/11. When Dr. James Henry returned after his first nation was deleted he became a diplomat in an effort to help out due to a great influx in leadership. Many of the leadership of Diplo had retired or disappeared completely. By the recommendation of Diplomatic Special Envoy Jrenster, he was promoted to Diplomatic Attache by Imperial Legate Kean on 01/07/2012. Tech Corps The , or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. Dr. James Henry joined Tech Corps originally as a procurer participating in 3x3 deals to send technology to Pacifican nations.. He soon expanded his work in the Tech Corps by becoming a dispatcher near the end of the NPO's repayment of reparations from Karma War while still procuring Tech for Pacifica. As a dispatcher he worked tirelessly putting together and maintaining tech deals and coordinating them between the buyer and seller. Because of his prowess with numbers and success as a dispatcher Dr. James Henry was promoted to Manager in the Tech Corps. During his time as a manager he was responsible for the foreign Production of tech and working with micro alliances to increase procurer flow of technology. He ultimately resigned from Tech Corps when his first nation was deleted from inactivity during the Doom House-NPO War also known as Bogeyman by the members of the NPO. On June 18, 2011 the Tech Corps merged with the to form the . This was done to increase efficiency between the two as they worked hand in hand on matters already. Economic Affairs Dr. James Henry works as an auditor for the Department of Economic Affairs. He is the primary point of contact for a team of procurers and works to ensure that the New Pacific Order uses it's slots as efficiently as possible. His responsibilities are quite similar to those he held as a Dispatcher. Recruiting Corps Dr. James Henry was a recruiter for sometime during an NPO Activity drive but didn't find it to be his niche in the Order and resigned to focus on other departments. Awards War History